It's all Inevitable when you're Playing the Game
by HenryBendels
Summary: Things definitely are not the same since middle school for the clique. It's senior year, but when it comes to Massie and her friends, what happens in Senior Year will not stay in Senior Year. There's a game to be played, and there's no rule book to help.


The only thing I am responsible for are the new ideas and new characters, otherwise I must give credit to Lisi Harrison0

Welcome to another year at Lincoln Academy, the most talked about high school in Westchester, New York, where the boys are hot and the girls stunning. It has one of the best reputations in the state, and we're not talking about academics.

Meet Massie Block, perhaps the most notorious student to ever walk Lincoln's hallowed stone halls. She is the devil reincarnated, an ice queen extraordinaire, and she has one of the biggest hearts imaginable. And her reputation… the stories are almost all true, and those that aren't- well they definitely came from somewhere. She's scandalous and a walking temptation, something that can't be tamed, but to be honest, no one really wants to. If you're in her good books, life just became ten times better, and if you're not, well then, who really cares?

She went from Alpha of BOCD, to the elite of Lincoln, never missing a chance to shine. Too bad she doesn't really care about her socialite status. All that really matters to her are the people in her life and the clothes on her body. It took one year, freshman year, to change her life, but like a true leader, Massie doesn't dwell in the past, she relishes in the future,

Dylan Marvil has always been one of Massie's best friends, and with her mom's four-star ratings, its no wonder she's one of the most talked about socialites. She's got brilliant long red hair, and a killer bod, but the best part is her amazing heart. Since grade nine, her and Massie have been thick as thieves, together 24/7. There is not one secret of Massie's that Dylan hasn't been there for, and vice versa. Dylan has always been a true BFF, and it's paid off in the form of her very caring boyfriend Chris, her amazing friends, and her very pricey wardrobe. She's sexy and sweet; it's just too bad that it all gets lost between her and Massie's extreme behavior.

Briar Addridge moved from the city to Westchester the summer before grade 9, sure that she'd hate everything and everyone- that Westchester would fail in comparison to New York City. But she was surprised when she walked through the doors of Lincoln and found girls more stylish, more posh, more exciting than the girls back home. It took one week to meet Massie Block, and after their first encounter, it was clear- they were bound to be friends. She's become the third musketeer and but unlike the secretive and notorious Massie or the sweet and Sexy Dylan, Briar is the flirt, the player, the girl who has more pickup lines then the internet.

Claire Lyons moved to Hollywood the summer before grade 10, ready for her education to be with her on set tutor as she started the new hit T.V show "Death by Manicure," which focuses on a group of bitchy teenage girls in high school. Claire, who always struggled with her inner- bitch, used her best friend Massie as the perfect role model, and sold the character internationally. The show's a hit, and so is Claire, who has spent the past two years enjoying the buzz and lights of Hollywood. She's the next teen sensation, and she loves sharing it with Massie, who she sees whenever she gets the chance (usually the two doing premieres together). But not only is Claire the T.V Bitch, and the buzzed about socialite, she is the new girl to date in Hollywood. All it took was a few minutes on set with her co-star Zach to make her realize how much she didn't miss her on-again-off-again boyfriend Cam Fisher. And now that she's a very experienced woman, she struggles to even remember his name.

Alicia Riviera had it all when she was still BFFs with Massie, but eager to be her own person in grade nine, she ditched her friends, and made herself a new group. With Olivia Ryan, she campaigned for popularity but she quickly realized that no matter what, there is no outshining Massie Block. Embarrassed by her failed attempts, Alicia joined student government, a quick way to ensure friends, and has become so overly preppy it's almost nauseating. She's head of student council, and popular in her own sort of way. Everyone knows who she is, and everyone likes her, but much to her chagrin, she'll never be Massie Block. And her boyfriend of two years, Jake, knows it.

Kristin Gregory might've been talented and smart at BOCD, but Lincoln has higher expectations and usually only offers scholarships to the best of the best or foreign exchange students. And seeing as Kristen is neither, she couldn't get the money she needed to join her best friends. And instead of keeping in touch with her supposed best friends, she ignored them and made herself Alpha of her new public school, Westchester Public High. But silly Kristen has never once stopped regretting the decision to ditch her old friends because now they're the elite of Westchester, photographed and blogged about when they go into the city. Kristen may be the leader of her school, but she had to work her way up ever year until she finally became a senior, and even then- her status is nothing compared to those she used to call "best friends". She can't even remember the last time she talked to Massie and Dylan, not that she'd ever try again. The thing with Kristin is, she has pride, and instead of apologizing and becoming their lap dog, she'd rather remain the most popular girl in school.

Josh Hotz learned his lesson very quickly freshman year, stay away from girls who can't be loyal to friends, because god knows they won't be loyal to you. So he said goodbye to Alicia and moved onto the many other pretty faces. However, by mid way sophomore year, he realized that any girl can be pretty, but very few can be more than that. Which is why he restricted himself 100% to his circle of friends. In freshman year, he got to know everyone, but in grade 10, he was ready to be selective, and he was. It became quite clear that he only hung out with Massie, Dylan, Chris, Ben, Eric, and Briar. And when it came to fooling around? Well, though no one actually ever knew what they did, it was pretty clear that him and Massie had something going on, something that wasn't dating, but definitely more than friendship. They told each other everything, went everywhere together, they even apparently bathed together. Josh and Massie were, and are inseparable, if only everyone (other than Dylan) knew why.

Chris Plovert needed two years to mature, and when he did, he did it fast. Long gone are the days of making "piggy" jokes, he's ready for seriousness. The day he asked out Dylan in grade 10 was the first day he started really thinking clearly, and now he can't live with out her. Literally. They have sleepovers almost every night. Dylan is his world, and he'd do anything to keep it that way.

Ben Watson (also known as Ben 10 because he's a ten on every hot scale) knew right away what he wanted and who when he arrived at Lincoln. Massie Block. But she was dating stupid Derrick Harrington and then when he left, she moved on to every other guy, finally his soccer buddy and good friend Josh. As much as he wants Massie, he'd never dream of acting on it because of her and Josh's very strange and almost incestuous relationship (they were like brother and sister, they knew everything about each other and did everything together). Ben's hot, and though Massie hasn't seen him as more than just one of the group, her best friend Briar has. If only Ben could stop dreaming about Massie he might notice that Briar is whoring herself around until he finally decided he wants her instead.

Eric Du Gray is hot and boy does he know it. He joined the group in grade 11 when he transferred from an all boys' school in New York. Interestingly enough, he has known Briar since he was little they went to Pre School together. Now he is living life just like his fellow New Yorker, being the biggest slut you can be. Too bad his twin sister Ashley hates him for it. She has socially isolated herself, and even though Eric tries to help, she'll never let him. He's a bad boy with a good heart…maybe that's why he fits in with his ultra elite and exclusive circle of friends.

Derrick Harrington had it made with the hottest girlfriend, role of captain on the junior soccer team, and the best friends a guy could ask for. But then his parents dropped a bomb on his life and moved him away….to London, England. Derrick moped around for the first few weeks, talking to Massie online, on the phone, and in his dreams, 24/7. They would make long distance work, they had too. And of course the second he moved away, Massie booked airline tickets so she could visit him, as a surprise of course. After three weeks of being completely isolated, a pretty and petite blonde made her way into Derrick's life, trying desperately to cheer him up. She even tried kissing him, multiple times. And it worked, Derrick found himself talking to his friends and Massie less and less, even though they were still dating. And then, one day him and his blonde Abby walked into his room making out, not noticing the death stare of Massie Block. That was the last time he saw Massie, and he only ever heard from her right after the incident to make it very clear that she hated him and that they were over. And with that his ties to Westchester were over.

Cam Fisher was never the same after he got dumped and saw the headlines in the papers saying "Blonde Bombshell Claire Lyons is single and ready to mingle." The article basically said that she had never known love, and though she'd love to find love, she was happy with the concept of just dating around, trying out all the cuties La-La Land had to offer. Everyone figured a month or two and he'd be fine, but like most clichés- he was never the same without her. He took his brother's leather coat, quit the soccer team, and made a new group of friends, as well as found himself a new girlfriend to pretend to like. And he has stuck with the new lifestyle since, not sure if he could ever go back to the life style he used to love.

Its senior year for this clique, and we all know that what happens in senior year, cannot stay in senior year, that is to say, if Massie has anything to do with it.

The only thing harder then getting in, is staying in.


End file.
